Glass Key
by Starlett Rose
Summary: Juliette lived a sad life and wanted her life to be perfect when she gets her wish will she like it? The Glass Key has adventure romance friendship and betrayal so read it NOW!


_**The Glass Key**_

Once upon a time there was a teenage girl named Juliette and this is a story about Juliette finding a key and how she learns a major lesson, and this is how it began.

Beep. Juliette groans then rolls out of bed nearly falling out. She picks herself up and dusts herself off then picks out what to wear; she picks out a tight black  
Beatles tee and black skinnies and black low tops around her neck was  
a music note necklace her mother gave her for her 13th birthday. She walks into the bathroom where she fixes her makeup and flat irons her long brown hair. She goes down stairs to find her father passed out on the couch, he was always like that every morning since her mother died. She grabbed her bag and an orange then headed out.

When she entered the school, she sighed, the place she hated the most. Thud, she hit the ground as Emma and her posse snickered and the rest of the hallway laughed. Juliette felt the tears come to her eyes, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, and she looked up and smiled. It was Andrew, her best friend and long time crush; she's known him since 1st grade and been friends ever since. He helped her up and she smiled and says "Thank you Andrew", "No Problem" he says walking her out as they walked away she heard Emma making some comment about her and Andrew, she ignored it even though each time it hurt her more. The day got bad to worse as the each period went on, But Andrew kept her hopes up. On her way home she got shoved into the mud but Andrew wasn't there so tears rolled down her face as she picked herself up and walks home, as she walked home it started to rain.

When she came home, she walked in her home she went upstairs and took her shower to take off all the mud and she walked to her room on her way she found a small box wrapped in a red ribbon and a small tag that read:_ To make all your dreams come true…_,She picked up the box and walked into her room she changed into her Pajamas, sat o her bed and undid the ribbon slowly and opened the box inside sat a blue glass key.

She examined it and though about her day she just wanted to fit in and not be such an outcast. She picked the key out of the box and laced it through the bright red ribbon and put it around her neck, she looked at the tag again there was more it read: _Unlock your heart to find your dreams …_, she remebered her lock on her door was shaped like a heart maybe they were talking about that. She got up and walks towards her white door and put the key in the heart-shaped lock and turned it and a bright light shined through the door. Juliette turned the handle and opens the door; she walks through and sighs, the hallway, the place where she was tormented the most. She braced herself for a push, but instead heard a squeal, she opened her eyes to see Emma or what she thought was her. "Emma is that you? What did you do to your hair? Did you get contacts?" she asked, the girl shook her head and laughs and says "Who's Emma? My name is Starlett, You know that Jules". Juliette was confused she says "How do you know my nickname?" Starlett laughs and says "Everyone knows your name Juliette. Why are you still in your Pjs? No matter I could always lend you some of my clothes" Juliette was pull away from the doorway that now has disappeared. No turning back now she thought to herself.

When Juliette and Starlett went to Starlett's locker and on the way people were talking to Juliette, Juliette felt she belonged now, Starlett opens her locker and hands Juliette some clothes. Juliette walks to the bathroom and changes into the clothes Starlett gave her. She walks out of the stall wearing a tight pink Hollister tee and daisy dukes and flip fops, she felt immoral, but if it made her fit in she was down with it. She walks out of the bathroom and all of a sudden all these guys were surround her she tried to break through but she couldn't, she didn't want them she wanted Andrew. Star yelled, "HEY LOOK A WIERDO!" she pointed in the direction of some boy and the guys ran after him and left Juliette standing there, she never felt so violated in her life, she looked in the direction of the guys and asks Starlett "Who was that boy you pointed too?". Starlett shrugged, "Andrew Force some weird kid you won't like him" Juliette was in shock and put on a serious face and bolted in the direction the boys, her best friend was in trouble, she found Andrew and the boys in a corner of a hallway where Andrew was gonna be beat up, Juliette yells,"STOP!" the boy's fist stops in mid-air Juliette jump in front of Andrew, "Stop he's cool leave him be!" the boy laughs and says "No he isn't he's a dork and you'll be one too if you don't walk away right now" Juliette stood there "No! I like being different so say what you want it won't hut me or Andrew". Starlett poked through the crowd her hair and eyes looking more like Emma she says "Come on Jules, your mother wouldn't like this!" Juliette's mother pokes through the crowd "Come on Juliette be the same" Juliette has tears come to her eyes "Mom?" her mother nods. Juliette shakes her head "No! I won't be the same" she says as her mom fades away and Starlett looks at her and says "Fine Dork! Be that way" all of them laugh and Juliette thinks 'This is all a dream' she pulls the key from her neck and everyone stops laughing Starlett says "Juliette don't do that, its not good" Juliette says "Why should I listen to you since you want me the same well all I say is GOOD BYE!" She drops the tiny key to the ground and steps on it shattering it to a million pieces and the room goes spinning and she blacks out.

Juliette wakes up in her room, no key, no crazed people, not being the same. She picks out a purple Jack Skellington tee and black jeans and black low tops around her neck was a skull chocker. She went down stairs to see her father passed out she smiled and grabbed an apple and her backpack and ran out the door. When she entered school and was pushed over and this time when Emma laughed Juliette laughs too and Emma was in shock and walked away. When she met up with Andrew later that day she told him of her crazy adventure. He smiled and says "Don't your pretty no matter what" Juliette and smiled "Really?" he blushed and says "Yeah you're always pretty to me, I really like you Jules." She blushed "I like you too" she mumbled he looked at her and lifted her face to his and kissed her, She turned a cherry red. The rest of her life, Juliette remebered her psychotic adventure and always was different and lived happily ever after.


End file.
